


Honey

by starblossoms



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/starblossoms
Summary: He smiles and he's like honey. Warm and soothing, golden in the morning light.





	

Daehyun wakes to a soft clattering noises in the kitchen and an empty bed. He sniffles and frowns, because it's cold and he wants nothing more than to bury his face into his boyfriend’s neck. With bleary eyes he sits up and wraps one of his many blankets around his body before padding out of the bedroom. 

 

He lives alone now – he can finally afford to, and all the other members wanted their own space. Youngjae and Jongup live in the same building as him, though, and he he still spends the night with one of them when it gets too lonely. Or, when one drink becomes many and he declares himself too drunk to walk down the hall and take the elevator. 

 

“Hey,” Daehyun says. His voice is a little rough and scratchy. 

 

Kihyun’s standing in his kitchen in his own boxers and Daehyun’s shirt and fluffy bear slippers. His group is between promotions and his hair is back to black. It falls across his forehead messily and sticks up in the back. 

 

And then he turns to Daehyun and smiles, and Daehyun swears it's brighter than the sun. 

 

(With all the ups and downs in both their lives, one thing that never really changes is how light Daehyun feels when he sees Kihyun smile. 

 

He can never forget Kihyun’s endearing smile the day they formally met, asking with pink cheeks if he could contact Daehyun outside of work. Daehyun’s head was still throbbing a bit from Kihyun’s flick earlier, but he was pretty sure there were really stars in Kihyun’s eyes.)

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Kihyun asks as Daehyun shuffles into the kitchen. There's two steaming mugs on the counter. “I was gonna bring it to you in bed.” 

 

“Well, I brought the bed to you.” Daehyun wraps his arms and the blanket around Kihyun’s slightly shorter form, finally nuzzling his nose against his jaw. “Aren't you cold?”

 

“Not anymore,” Kihyun hums, frowning when Daehyun coughs. He leans out of his partner’s embrace a bit. “I made lemon and honey tea, for your throat,” he explains, with a straight face. “Honey for my honey.”

 

There's a beat of silence before Daehyun’s lips twitch and he laughs, bright and loud with his head thrown back. Kihyun cringes at his own corniness, warmth blooming high on his cheeks. Before he can say anything Daehyun leans in and presses his lips to Kihyun’s own, still giggling. 

 

“You better not tell anyone I said that,” Kihyun warns, sauntering out of Daehyun’s arms and towards the living room, mugs in his hands. Being greasy with his boyfriend, he's learned, leads to a hell of a lot more teasing than flirting with fans, makes him more flustered than he thought he could be. “My members won’t let me live it down for at least five years.”

 

“Can’t make any promises.” Daehyun chuckles and follows Kihyun. “Honey.”

 

Kihyun shoots him a glare, mumbles, “shut up,” but there’s no fire in it. He motions for Daehyun to settle onto the sofa, then hands him one mug and curls up beside him, head on Daehyun’s shoulder as Daehyun shifts to drape the blanket over both of them. 

 

They sip in silence, before Kihyun says, “You were really amazing last night.”

 

Last night had been Daehyun’s first pre-recording for his official solo debut – a soothing but powerful ballad, perfect for the cold weather. 

 

(He had let Daehyun know last night too, littering kissing all over his face and neck, leaving a small bruise on his collarbone, where it would be hidden under his shirt. But Daehyun lives on praise, on reassurance.)

 

Daehyun ducks his head, allowing the steam to warm his face. “I was alright,” he says. “My movements looked awkward.”

 

“It’s hard adjusting to a stage without your members,” Kihyun says, and before Daehyun can argue, he adds, “I really like the performance. And the song. And the album.” He grins and lifts his head to look at Daehyun. “And you. I like you a lot.”

 

“Yeah?” Daehyun smiles wide, kisses Kihyun again. His lips are sweet and warm. “I like you a lot, too.”

 

“How much?” Kihyun preens, and he can’t help but steal another kiss. 

 

Daehyun chews his lip for a moment, his eyes soft. “Like I can’t stop thinking about you when you’re away, or even when you’re right in front of me. Can’t stop thinking about how amazing you are, or how nice it would be for us to like, raise a dog together.”

 

He pauses and flushes, ducking his face into his mug again. “Too much?” Because despite dating for years, they had to take things slow. Both of them had demanding schedules, and meeting up in public too often would cause a scandal that could potentially ruin both their careers. There isn't always time to talk about the future, let alone talk sometimes.

 

Kihyun smiles shyly and finds Daehyun’s free hand and intertwines their fingers. “I think about it too. Living together, and stuff. A top floor apartment with skylights and huge windows with a view of the whole city.”

 

“Hoseok would never visit us,” Daehyun chuckles. 

 

“Good,” Kihyun quips. “I don't need him depleting our entire ramyeon supply.”

 

Daehyun pinches the skin of Kihyun’s palm, so Kihyun untangles their hands to gently slap Daehyun’s chest in return.

 

“You’ll make me drop my tea!” Daehyun pouts and takes a sip. It’s the perfect temperature to drink now. “It’s really good, by the way.”

 

Kihyun smirks, clearly pleased. “I know.”

 

(Kihyun can be like a bird sometimes, proud and ready to put on a show. Daehyun loves to watch.) 

 

“Big dogs or small dogs?” Daehyun asks, just because. He finds Kihyun’s hand again. “Smaller dogs would be better for apartments.”

 

“Poodles are cute.” Kihyun offers, and they sit like that, finishing their tea, building their hypothetical home as the sun rises higher in the sky – until a phone goes off in the bedroom.

 

“I’m going on a radio show in a few hours,” Daehyun sighs and sits up, placing his mug on the coffee table in front of them. Stretches his arms above his head, groaning when something pops. “I’ll drop you off at your dorm first?”

 

“You sure? It’s out of the way, isn’t it?” Kihyun gathers the mugs. 

 

“Nothing’s out of the way when it comes to you.” He smiles, and he's like honey. Warm and soothing, golden in the morning light. Sticky like honey – Kihyun’s stuck on him and he wouldn't have it any other way. “I love you.”

 

Kihyun catches his breath. “I love you too, honey.”


End file.
